In the current state of the art a variety of methods are known related to obtaining greater levels of safety for activities, in particular sports activities, in which wearing a helmet is increasingly often required for avoiding or at least reducing the consequences of a fall or a crash.
This is of special application in the practice of sports activities with a certain type of danger for the risk of falling due to the height or speed reached, such as climbing, skating or skiing, and more particularly, in the field of cycling.
Likewise, it must be taken into account that there are rules requiring the mandatory use by cyclists of a helmet for avoiding or, at least limiting, damage in accidents.
Protective helmets have undergone great transformations since their beginnings. These changes have been mainly focused on the design and incorporation of new materials, with the aim of meeting increasingly strict safety requirements.
However, there is a negative aspect common to all helmets, which is still a real drawback, and this is their extraordinary volume, causing great discomfort to the user when the helmet is transported without wearing it. The currently existing solutions are based on systems which are complex and economically not very feasible.
Two documents may be mentioned as the closest state of the art. The first one is JP200484145, which presents a configuration of the type of the present invention, although the reduction achieved in the volume is not really significant, still maintaining the problem of the high volume. The second case is document KR200110012557A, in which the folding/retraction of the helmet is significant enough, although the retraction system by means of hinges causes it to have a high cost.
The present invention solves these problems which, as we have discussed, are not solved in the present state of the art, and manages to reduce the retracted helmet to a very manageable thickness, in a simple an efficient manner.